


Helpless in Ropes

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Relationship, Human Gabriel, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wiggled around on the bed, testing the give of the ropes around his wrists. They were tight, barely letting him shift his arms at all, but thankfully not rough enough to do any harm if he jerked at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless in Ropes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/600889.html?thread=83783481#t83783481) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Gabriel wiggled around on the bed, testing the give of the ropes around his wrists. They were tight, barely letting him shift his arms at all, but thankfully not rough enough to do any harm if he jerked at them, as he was sure he would soon. They’d still leave bruises, of course, but that was fine with him. He wanted to remember this later.

“Good?” Sam asked from somewhere off to one side. The blindfold kept Gabriel seeing exactly what he was doing, but Gabriel nodded. “You remember your safeword?”

“Of course I do,” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes even though Sam couldn’t see them. “Just get on with it already!”

“So pushy,” Sam muttered, but there was a rustle as he moved closer, then a dip as he crawled up on the bed.

Gabriel could feel the warm presence of him, smell his slightly spicy aftershave, and he shivered in excitement. He’d worked for weeks to convince Sam to try this out, and it was already going better than he could have hoped. The feeling of being tied up at someone’s mercy- at Sam’s mercy- was amazing, especially once Sam started trailing kisses down his chest and stomach, getting closer and closer to where Gabriel wanted it most.

A sharp bite on his hipbone made him jerk, gasping as he strained against the ropes for a moment. He could practically feel the smugness coming off his boyfriend and opened his mouth for some smart ass retort, but it devolved into a long, drawn out moan as Sam finally closed his mouth around his dick.

Gabriel didn’t last long like that, caught up in heat and wetness and the inability to do anything but lay there and take it. It was an exquisite form of torture to not be able to see or touch or move, and he never wanted it to end.

Sam was good at this, though, and knew exactly what to do to get him off and in an embarrassingly short time Gabriel was coming, body arching as jerked helplessly at the ropes around his wrists. He collapsed, panting, as Sam pulled away and moved up to untie the ropes, rubbing gently at Gabriel’s wrists to rid them of any numbness, then remove the blindfold.

“How was it?” Sam asked as they curled in on each other, legs entangled.

Gabriel smiled, sleepy and sated, and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “It was great. Best boyfriend ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
